


Gone

by ErensBasementIsAHipNightClub



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Fire, Firefighters, M/M, firefighter Sweden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErensBasementIsAHipNightClub/pseuds/ErensBasementIsAHipNightClub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sweden is a Firefighter and does not come home one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna suck  
> My first fanfic is gonna suck major ass  
> Feel free to be harsh  
> Just please tell me how to improve

It was roughly 8 PM, around the time Berwald usually got home. I had just assumed that Berwald was staying a little later than usual because of a sudden fire. You had already prepared dinner, and you hoped he came home soon before it got cold so you two could enjoy a nice, warm dinner. 

 

^U^ ^U^ ^U^ TIMESKIP 0u0 0u0 0u0

 

 

It was 10 PM when you got the call.

You had raced out the door, and you wish Berwald hadn't kept the car at work because the Hospital was a good 10 minutes on foot. Not to mention it was pouring out. But that didn't matter to you. Running, racinng, heart pounding. Your legs ached and you wanted to rest, but you kept running. You wouldn't, no you COULDN'T stop. Muddy, brown water splashed around you as you ran to the Hospital. You had long ago stopped caring about the tears seeping out your eyes.  
After what seemed like an eternity, you had finally gotten to the hospital. You were soaked, and the cold air conditioning didn't help the shivering from the icy rain. You had ran to the secretary, and quickly asked for Berwald's room number. You didn't wait for her to finish what she was saying before you raced to the room. There was someone standing outside, a young woman who looked to be a little over 20 in a nurses' outfit. You had asked her to let you in but she said that she couldn't  
. At this point, you were soaked, muddy, crying, filthy. She had said the doctors were operating him and politely told you to wait on one of the benches outside. When the doctors exited the room, you ran up to them and asked if he was okay. They glanced at each other and one sighed before saying, "The operation was a failure. I'm so sorry. He was brave, sacrificing his life to save another."  
Your knees wobbled and you fell to the ground, holding your face in your hands. Loud, muffled sobs escaped your throat. He was gone, gone forever. You'll never get to see him again. You never saw it coming, it just happened. You already miss the way he smelled, the way he would gently stroke your hair. And how he would always pick you up with out warning and carry you on his shoulders. Those years he was in your life were by far the happiest. The nights you spent together curled up, your head rested on his chest, the kisses you shared. His laugh, his eyes, his smile, you miss it all.   
He was gone and you couldn't do anything about it.  
End 0u0

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was absolutely terrible. I honestly didn't think it would turn out this bad XD I was just really bored so I thought why not. Honestly I didn't even plan out this fic, I just wrote whatever came to mind. Anyways, as I previously said, be as harsh as you want just please say how I can improve ^U^. Bye!


End file.
